


Failure

by GeneralGeryuganshoop



Series: The Doctor's Throwaway Drabbles. [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralGeryuganshoop/pseuds/GeneralGeryuganshoop
Summary: Toffee's plan fails, and fate catches up to him





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble that might become an actual story.

Really, it was inevitable that not everything would’ve gone right with Toffee’s plan to eliminate all magic.

He didn’t expect everything to blow up completely in his face however. Then again, that should’ve been anticipated when Star Butterfly was involved in any way.

Oh well, no. No ‘oh well’. It all went south so fast we hit the forest of certain doom. And now there was nothing left to do besides sit there awkwardly while Star, whom he recently tried to destroy, Moon, and Marco stared him down. He did the only natural thing.

Act like a dumbass.

“Well, this has been an… experience. That said, I think I’ll take my leave no-.”

“Hold on just a minute.” Oh crap. He turned back around to face a quickly approaching Moon, who appeared very much angry. “Mind telling me your big plan? The reason you almost killed my daughter, the reason you’re back alive when you very clearly should be dead, as you deserve to be after killing my…” She trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to break the illusion of composed anger that was typical of the queen.

“My plan was to destroy the magic, your daughter simply got in the way. An unintended casualty. Though, luckily for you, she didn’t end up that way.” He turned back around and resumed walking in the opposite direction. “I’ll admit, she’s as stubborn as you are, Moon. She even refused to die. Quite remarkable if I do say so myself.” He walked with a confident swagger that was much contrary to what he actually felt.

And just when he thought he was in the clear, a bolt of magic shot past his head, just barely avoiding his hair. Oh right, the butterfly monster.

“Star, could you please refrain from that? It’s clear enough to me that none of my plans will work for now. I promise you, if I try again, I’ll try not to get you involved.”

The next spell hit its mark when he wasn’t expecting it, and he went down.

And he woke up in a dungeon.


End file.
